Love is For Eternity
by ILoveMunchies
Summary: This story is about the Volturi being attracted to the girl. Caius being her mate. Marcus being her father, and Aro being her uncle. I got the story line from Mrs. Caius Volturi, so go follow her, and her story!
1. My new life?

Love is For Eternity

Summary:

This story is about the Volturi being attracted to the girl. Caius being her mate. Marcus being her father, and Aro being her uncle. I got the story line from Mrs. Caius Volturi, so go follow her, and her story!

**Paige's POV:**

I was going to the Volturi. I have been having suicidal thoughts ever since I was 9 because of my abusive father and mother. I know about vampires, because I was good friends with the Cullen's, and they told me their secret, but they left to Portland, because people were finding out they were not aging. Bella, Edward's wife, seemed to be attached to me, and didn't want to leave me, but they took her by force. Right now I am 16. I have met Caius, Aro, and Marcus, before, and they seemed to like me. How will they react when I come in, asking to be killed? Will they do it? If they don't I might as well, just do it myself. I walked in to the lobby for the Volturi, and Jane comes to me and beckons me to follow her. I walk into the throne room, and Marcus, Aro, and Caius gawk at me.

**Marcus's POV:**

Ah. How interesting to see Paige here. Caius knows she is his mate and I am her father and Aro's her uncle. She won't be killed.

"Jane" I say, coldly.

"Yes Master Marcus?" she asked me.

"Take Paige out of here and leave her in the lobby. Touch her and I will kill you." I said.

"Of course…master" Jane says.

**Jane's POV:**

What the hell?! Marcus sending me to put this bloody human in the lobby, then threatening me? I guess she is important to them, but I am still furious! Although…I sense a vampire aura around her…could she be a vampire who has not awaken? I even sense her having powers, like me, Marcus, Aro, and Caius…but more powerful…like the masters. How interesting. I reach the lobby.

"Sit" I say coldly to her.

She nods, and I don't feel a hint of fear from her. What the bloody hell?

"Amelia" I say to the lobbyist, who is also a vampire to serve the master's. "Make sure she stays here and if you touch her, or she gets out of your sight, I will make sure I have your head."

She nods in fear of her life, and I walk away.

**Paige's POV:  
** The lobbyist just glares at me the whole time. Around 30 minutes after Jane left me here, I was called back to the throne room. I walked in, and Jane was glaring at me like it depends on her life.

"Ah, Paige welcome. I suppose you're wondering why we didn't kill you." Marcus said. I nod in reply.

He gives me a dazzling smile and then says "Well my dear Paige. You're important to us. You are a vampire, but it is just sleeping inside. I am your father, and Aro here is your uncle, and Caius…well he is your mate" he says the last part while glaring at Caius.

This is too much to take in. I am a vampire? What?

"Well now, we need to make you become a vampire right now, which is with the blood of your mate. Caius…if you please." He said to me and Caius.

Caius stepped down from his throne, and got a knife from Jane. He sliced his wrist, and put it in his mouth, getting at least 3 mouthfuls, and then kissed me. KISSED ME. I don't know what came over me, but I started gulping down the blood he was giving to me. After I was done I was getting tired, so I let the darkness encase me.

**Caius's POV:**

Sigh. What a troublesome mate I have. I catch her while she sways, and then falls because she passed out, which was expected. I carry her bridal style to Marcus's wing, along with Marcus and Aro while Marcus, was giving me a lecture on why he wouldn't let his darling daughter sleep in my wing on how I would do dirty things to her, while she would be asleep for the 3 days it takes to change. I ignored Marcus, and focused on my mate. She has silky waist length silver hair, and when she awakens, she will have crimson red eyes, which she had while she was in her human state. She has curves in all the right places, and at the moment, she has her hair in a high pony tail, a sapphire gem necklace, a white tank top, and black skinny jeans, complemented by white vans. At least she would be a vampire in style. As soon as we walked into Marcus's wing, his wife, hissed at me, while glomping my mate and her daughter. Marcus already had planned for this to happen so he told his mate ahead of time. I let Marcus take Paige, and went back to the throne room with Aro.

**Paige's POV:**

Fire. That's what I felt like. I was on fire. It hurts. My throat aches for blood. My whole body does actually feels like it is on fire.

**A/N: Okay so…yeah. I don't know. I decided to end it here. Next chappy with be up today or tomorrow. Criticism would be helpful, along with a compliment in it preferably. 3 Anyways. Review**


	2. Headless?

Love is For Eternity

**A/Sorry! I have had lots of school work to do, as well as having writers Block. This may be short, because I still have homework, but without further ado, Chapter two!**

** *4 days later***

** Marcus's POV:**

** My dear daughter, in pain. Caius, Aro, Jane, Alec, and I have not left her side; I can tell the transformation is almost over. She looks even more beautiful. Paige's heart is about to stop...**

**Paige's POV:**

** I felt myself become like ice, as the pain abruptly stopped, and my heart gave its final beat. I could hear Marcus speaking.**

**"Paige will be waking up right about…now" Marcus said.**

**My eyes opened when he said now. I could see so clearly like…well… I don't really know. I looked to my side, and saw the Cullen's, Caius, Aro, Mar- WAIT THE CULLENS? I stood there with a stotic expression, even though I'm surprised (T_T). Bella ran up to me and tackled me.**

**"Paigeeeeeeeeeee!" Bella said with an evil glint in her eyes while glomping her.**

**"Bella" (T_T) "To tight" I said.**

**"Oh I'm sorry Paige" she whines, and I roll my eyes.**

**"Hey little sis" Edward, Emmett, and Jasper said in unison.**

**"Paige" Rosalie and Alice along with Esme, said in pure excitement.**

**"Hello Paige" Carlisle said with a soft expression, along with a surprised one.**

**I jumped on all of them, especially the girls, and snuggled into them. The girls all grabbed my arms and with a glint in their eyes, said;**

**"SHOPPING TIME" My face would have been afraid if I was not a vampire now but it was still like this: (O_O). They dragged me out of the room, but Caius caught up with them, and twirled me into his arms. **

**"Actually girls, Paige needs to hunt" he said in a monotone voice. **

**"We will take her! Promise" they basically screamed, while Caius thought about this a moment before nodding.**

**They burst into their grins while I just shook my head mockingly, then smiled showing my fangs (Paige is the only vampire in history besides the kings that have fangs).**

** We ran and ran until Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, and Jane just disappeared.**

**I stopped abruptly, and then yelled out:**

**"Guys?! This isn't funny! Come out now"**

**"My, my, men, look what we have here a lost little vampire?"**

**I shook with fear, while turning around seeing, 10 very pale vampires but all very handsome. They all smirked at me. The leader, I think, grabbed me by my arm and yanked me toward him, and held up Esme's head.**

**"Sadly this is the only one we could get…Sad huh" he asked me, gripping me tighter.**

**"E-esme" I moaned/whined while venom tears streamed down my face. One man lifted a Katana but the leader stopped him.**

**"We will keep this beauty as a prize" he said while throwing me over his shoulder and then….**

**A/N: Cliffy! Mwhahaha. So the next chapter will defiantly be up tomorrow so don't worry. Anyways baai, I have homework to do.**


	3. Author Note

**Love is For Eternity**

** A/N: Hello guys! I made a rewrite of this story, it's the same title except it is: Love is For Eternity (Rewrite). So go check that one out. It is a lot better than this one.**


End file.
